i hate when he cry's
by Yaoifan101
Summary: naruto see's sasuke crying in a graveyard what will sasuke find at the graveyard the next day this only my 2nd fic also kinds short and there IS YAOI narusasu but its not anything really hard its like loving but it IS DEFINITALY NARUSASU


naruto walked around town not knowing were he was going and he didn't care he just felt like walking and now he found himself in an empty spot he looked around and widened his eyes at a familiar figure he hid behind a tree. He peered over at the figure "sasuke" he whispered out he widened his eyes as he noticed that the black haired nins shoulders were heaving he was in a graveyard and currently standing over a grave. Naruto looked at him /and he's ...crying" he thought in his head he moved to a closer tree and could here the short shaking breaths naruto's eyes saddened /why are you crying/ he thought.

/You never cry/ he stiffened a bit as sasuke stood up more straight now taking his arm and wiping the tears that were falling from his eyes he looked down sadly at the grave one more stray tear fell down his eye his face was streaked with tears his calm mask had cracked in two his black eyes were sorrowful and softer his features were saddened he slowly took one last look at the grave before turning around. Naruto widened his eyes at his face his eyes also saddened as sasuke disappeared he looked back at the grave he had been standing over he slowly walked up he looked at the grave " In loving memory of mikoto and fugaku uchiha R.I.P" it read naruto looked at it with sad eyes.

"Now...i understand" he whispered /its his parents grave/ he thought to himself he frowned as he left. Sasuke was currently walking to the graveyard but stopped as he looked up he widened his eyes /naruto/ he thought he walked a little closer so he was a ways behind him "naruto" naruto picked his head up and turned to the side "what ..are you doing here" he asked /how did he find this place/ he thought naruto looked at him "paying my respects" he said turning back to the grave sasuke looked at him "b-but how d-did you find this place" eh asked naruto looked at the grave "i...saw you here yesterday" sasuke widened his eyes.

He walked up beside naruto with his hands in his pockets looking down at the grave "but..why..are you here" he asked naruto looked at the grave "because-" he looked up at him sasuke looked at him "i hate it when you cry" he said sasuke widened his eyes naruto looked at him "and...i couldn't stand to see you like that" he said looking at him sasuke looked at him his eyes widened as naruto leaned forward making there lips touch. Naruto stopped and looked back at the black haired nin sasuke looked back at him his face held no anger no fear or disgust he looked at naruto his lips slightly parted and his eyes soft.

Naruto looked at him "its because i hate it when you cry" he said leaning forward again and kissing him sasuke returned it naruto looked at him his expression equal to his teammates they both looked at the grave "i..just miss them" sasuke said his eyes watering with tears naruto kept looking at the grave, he reached for the boys hand and held it with in his own.

"Sasuke" he said sasuke looked over at him naruto looked at the grave "i hate it when you cry all alone" sasuke looked at him tears started to spill over his eyes naruto looked at the grave "but if you want to cry its ok with me" he said looking at him sasuke looked at him.

Naruto looked as he felt two arms rap around him naruto frowned sadly at sasuke he put one hand on sasuke's head and the other on his back he held him closer "just as long as you dont cry alone" he said looking forward he held him closer. The dark grey sky now started to part leaving a bright sky sasuke lifted his head up and turned it to the grave he looked at it naruto turned his gaze towards the grave as well beams of light were breaking through the clouds now naruto looked up at the sky the light broke through resting over the grave until the sky was blue clear and bright. Naruto looked at sasuke "lets go" he said sasuke nodded they both turned around walking side by side sasuke turned his head taking a final glance at the grave naruto looked over as sasuke turned his head back naruto

reached his hand over and grasped sasuke's sasuke looked over at him naruto gave him a small smile sasuke looked at him and then smiled back at him. Naruto smiled moving his head "come on lets go" he said letting go of the others hand and started running sasuke chuckled running after him

"hey wait up" naruto chuckled back at him sasuke smiled at him but stopped running and turned sideways and looked back at the semi distant grave wind blew his bangs and swirled around the grave he smiled happily naruto looked at him "oy come on sasuke" sasuke looked back "yea I'm coming" he called turning around he looked back at the grave he smiled and ran after naruto.


End file.
